Can you save my damned soul ?
by Akasanna
Summary: Après avoir été jeté dehors par ses parents, Naruto trouva refuge chez son meilleur ami, Kiba. Il habita avec lui pendant un an. Mais voulant reprendre sa vie en main, il décida de déménager. Il était loin d'imaginer que son beau colocataire, Sasuke Uchiha, bouleversera complètement sa vie. Entre mensonges, secrets et lourds passés … Comment Naruto s'en sortira - t il ? NARUSASU


**Auteure: Akasanna**

**Titre : Can you save my damned soul ?**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rating : T **

**Genre : YAOI/UA/Romance/Action/Drame **

**Pairing : NARUSASU ! **

* * *

**NDA :**

Dans la fiction Sasuke et Naruto ont 18 ans! ;)

Ah et désolé pour le résumé tout pourri! xD

Bon euh ... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

POINT DE VUE:** NARUTO**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Nouveau départ**

Le moment était arrivé. Je devrais leur dire la vérité.

Je repose un regard sur ma mère et mon père, assis en face de moi, bien occupés à déguster leur dîner. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seuls les tintements des couverts contre les assiettes se faisaient entendre.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Hum … M-Maman. Papa. » Dis – je, arrêtant de manger et posant ma fourchette sur la table.

Ils font de même, relevant leurs yeux vers moi, attendant que je parle. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais je ne peux plus continuer de vivre dans ce mensonge. Ça m'étouffe. Ça m'étouffe de cacher ce que je suis réellement. Je ne devrais pas avoir honte de moi-même. Mais je ne veux pas non plus décevoir mes parents … Malheureusement, je sens que ça va être le cas. Je prend une bonne respiration. Vas-y Naruto, lance toi.

« J-j'ai envie de ... s-savoir ce que ... ce que vous pensez des ... d-des personnes homosexuelles. »

Ma voix tremble. Je suis même pas capable de parler correctement tellement j'ai peur.

« Des homosexuelles, hein ? Ils devraient être tous brûlés vifs ! »

Je fixe ma mère complètement choqué. Ma mère … dire ça ? Une horrible chose comme ça ? Ma mère … Ma mère qui est supposée être gentille et douce ? Ça commence mal. Très mal. Je me retourne vers mon père, espérant qu'il ait un avis différent. Papa, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît … Je t'en supplie … ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu-

« Ils iront tous en enfer ! Ce qui est une bonne chance d'ailleurs ! Ils ne sont pas normaux, ces dégueulasses. Que des salopes ! C'est complètement immonde ! »

Q-quoi ? Non, non, non, non. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. NON ! Mes parents ... Commet peuvent - ils dire de telles choses ? Mon cœur cogne fort contre ma poitrine. Je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je me sens mal.

« M-mais … P-pourquoi … V-vous les détestez à ce point ? »

« Ils sont complètement contre nature ! »

Ma mère hocha la tête, affirmant les propos de mon père, « Leur place est en Enfer. Ils devraient être tous fusillés. »

Je baisse la tête, retenant mes larmes. Mes parents, les personnes que j'admirais le plus … dire ça ? Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je relève la tête. Ils sont entrain de manger, comme si de rien n'était. Ils sont entrain de manger alors qu'ils viennent de dire des choses tellement … tellement horribles. Comme si les personnes homosexuelles n'étaient pas des humains. Je sers mon poing.

« Je suis gay »

Le son du couvert qui tomba à terre me fit réaliser ce que je venais de dire. La panique me submergeait.

Ma mère me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Mon père, lui, me fixait déjà enragé, un air de dégoût et de mépris peint sur son visage. Je vous jure, s'il avait un flingue près de lui, il m'aurait déjà tué.

« Q-quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! »

La voix de mon père claqua sèche. Je retiens mon souffle. Mes mains tremblent. J'ai peur.

« N-naruto ... mon chéri ... dit moi que c'est une blague. »

Je hoche la tête négativement.

« Non Maman ... je ne rigole pas. Je suis ... je suis gay. Je s-suis vraiment ... gay. Je n'aime pas les filles. Je suis attiré ... par ... par les garçons. »

« Mais Naruto-»

Avant même que ma mère ne dise quoi que ce soit, mon père se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise dernière lui. Il contourna la table et se dirigea vers moi. Je le regardais, ne sachant quoi faire, complètement effrayé. Il me pris par le col, me souleva de ma chaise et me jeta par terre. Il me cracha dessus, me toisant de son regard dégoûté. Ma mère, elle, ne fit rien. Elle resta assise là, à me regarder, une main sur sa bouche, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Je lève les yeux vers mon père, incapable de retenir mes sanglots. Mon père ne m'avait jamais frappé. Jamais ... Tout mon corps tremble. Mon cœur cogne encore plus vite contre ma poitrine. J'ai du mal à respirer tellement je suis paniqué.

« Dehors ! »

J'écarquille les yeux. Non papa ... Je t'en supplie ... Pas ça ... Tout sauf ça ... Ne dit pas ça, s'il te plaît.

« Q-q-quoi ? »

« DEHORS SALE TAPETTE ! DEHORS ! DÉGAGE ! »

« M-m-ais ... V-vous ... Vous êtes censés m'aimer ... p-peu importe mon orientation sexu- »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que je sentis un coup de pied s'abattre sur mon ventre. Puis un deuxième. Et encore un troisième. Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre, gémissant de douleur. Mon père me pris par le bras et me traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit puis me jeta dehors. Ma mère ne faisait rien. Elle restait plantée là à me regarder. Maman ... fais quelque chose ... Fais quelque chose putain !

« NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ?! »

« P-p-papa … p-p-papa … sil te plaît … s'il te plaît … »

Avant de claquer la porte, sa voix froide et haineuse résonna.

« _Tu n'es plus mon fils_ »

Cette phrase là, m'avait **tué**.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur le lit. Encore ce maudit rêve … Je sèche mes larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Poussant un grand soupir, je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et me jette sous la douche. Ça va faire maintenant un an que mes parents m'ont jeté dehors. Un an. Pour eux, j'étais déjà mort. Tout cet amour qu'ils me montraient depuis que j'étais petit n'était donc qu'une illusion. Un mensonge. Mon poing serré s'abat contre le mur devant moi. Calme toi, Naruto. Juste … Calme toi.

« MERDE !»

Je me laisse aller contre le mur et m'assis par terre sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'essaye de retenir mes sanglots. J'en ai marre de pleurer. J'en ai marre de me repasser touts ces mauvais souvenirs. J'en ai marre de refaire ce rêve touts les soirs. Mes parents me manquent. Même s'ils me détestent, moi, je les aime toujours. Ils me manquent tellement ... Je me relève et essuie avec rage mes larmes. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Tu es à en pleurer mon pauvre Naruto. Je me lave rapidement puis sors de sous la douche et empoigne une serviette que je noue autour de ma taille. Je sors de la salle de bain et mets les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main - un jean et un t-shirt gris en col V. Je prends mes baskets et m'assis sur le lit pour les mettre. J'entends Kiba se diriger vers ma chambre, criant mon prénom.

« Narutooooo. »

« Ouais ? »

Kiba pénétra dans la chambre. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard, puis baisse ma tête vers mes baskets, continuant de les lasser.

« Eh bah, t'as une sacré mine ce matin. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Hum ... Ouais ... J'ai mal dormi. »

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de moi. Il tapota mon épaule, poussant un grand soupir.

« Tu vas me manquer, mec. Cette baraque sera vraiment nulle sans toi et tes conneries ! »

Un petit rire m'échappe. Je me redresse et le regarde, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Kiba. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« T'es mon frère Naruto. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours là ! N'empêche ... un an à vivre avec une pile électrique comme toi, ça n'a pas été facile ! »

Je lui tape le bras, faussement vexé. Il rigole puis se lève du lit et se dirige vers la porte.

« Ouais bah fait vite, y a ma mère qui n'arrête pas de gueuler en bas! On t'attend dans la voiture ! »

Je m'allonge sur le lit un instant. Après que mes parents m'ont jeté dehors, Kiba m'a hébergé chez lui. Lui et ses parents ont toujours été là pour moi, payant ma scolarité et me donnant même de l'argent. Mais cette année, mes études finies, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Je ne vais tout de même pas vivre avec eux toute ma vie ... J'ai donc décidé de déménager et prendre un appartement en collocation, ça reste toujours plus simple pour payer le loyer. Puis il me reste aussi à me trouver du boulot avant la fin de l'été, ça par contre, ça ne va pas être aussi simple. Mais il m'en faut bien un si je veux vivre par moi même. Avec Kiba, on était déjà allé à l'agence immobilière la semaine derrière. On a trouvé l'appartement idéal, seul truc qui manque, je n'ai toujours pas vu mon colocataire. Kiba voulait soit disant me faire la surprise. Et selon lui, c'est ... je reprends ses mots " C'est un vrai canon, mec. Tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps dans ton nouvel appart', hein ! " Un petit sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Mes yeux s'arrêtent un instant sur mes cartons et mes valises déjà faites.

« C'est vrai que ça va me manquer ici ... »

Après un dernier coup d'œil, je sors de ma chambre et vais vers la porte d'entrée, saluant au passage le père de Kiba assis dans le salon. Une fois dehors, je trouve Kiba et sa mère Tsume, dans la voiture garée devant la maison. Tsume klaxonna avec impatiente.

« J'arrive ! »

Je rentre dans la voiture et ferme la portière derrière moi, m'asseyant près de Kiba sur la banquette arrière. La voiture démarra. Tsume se retourna vers moi.

« Naruto chéri, tes affaire seront chez toi dans la journée. Le camion passera les prendre puis les déposera dans ton nouvel appartement vers 15 heures. »

« D'accord_ Maman. »_

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire puis reporta son attention sur la route. Je l'ai toujours appelé_ maman_. Je la considère vraiment comme une mère. Contrairement à ma "véritable" mère, Tsume ne m'a pas lâché pour ce que je suis ...

« T'as amené de quoi t'amuser au moins ? »

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Kiba.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Ton colocataire là ... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il y a des fois où je me demande vraiment si Kiba est gay aussi ...

« Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. En plus, il y 5 pièces dans l'appartement ... t'auras un vrai marathon à faire ! »

Ma voix et celle de Tsume résonnèrent en même temps.

- KIBA !

- Quoiiii ?

Je laisse mon meilleur ami bouder dans son coin et me retourne vers la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage qui défilait. On verra bien comment il est ... ce colocataire.

* * *

Review s'il vous plaît ? ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine !


End file.
